fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Revolution
Mario Kart Revolution is one of KamekYay's games and the newest edition to the long running Mario Kart series. Characters Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi Toad Donkey Kong Wario Daisy Waluigi Rosalina Birdo Toadette Bowser Jr. Diddy Kong Dixie Kong Koopa Shy Guy Dry Bones Boo Wiggler Lakitu Whomp R.O.B. Metal Mario Black Mage White Mage Moogle Cactuar Items A few New items are in the game but the game keeps basically the same items but with a few new itemst Blooper Mini Mushroom Mega Mushroom Mushroom Triple Mushroom Fire Flower Bullet Bill Green Shell Red Shell Triple Green Shell Triple Red Shell Freezie Lighting Star Banana Giant Banana Triple Banana Blue Shell Fake Item Box Bob-omb POW Block Tanuki Tail Bowser Shell Super Horn Lucky 7 Race Courses There are 32 Race Courses in Mario Kart Revolution, 16 New and 16 Classic in the same 8 Cup and 2 GP format as the most recent editions Nitro GP Mushroom Cup Luigi Circuit - A Short Sunny Circuit, along the seaside/grand stand, through the hills and with a short gliding section. Moo Moo Barnyard - A simple rural level that takes you through plains and a river and into a barnyard that requires a 180 degree turn and that out the roof off a gliding pad. Royal Aquarium - Set inside a large aquarium, there is a vibrant underwater section and some 360 degree tubes that allow for full travel. Hongo Bongo Jungle - A Track across the Jungle floor, up into a wooden tree village, with a spiral down to a stone, waterfall crossing. Flower Cup Helix Highway - A Busy traffic interstate highway, with many twist and turns and different routes to take. Yoshi Coaster - Set on a wooden roller coaster with sharp turns, drops and inversions, this course requires patience in order to let the roller coaster go by and not get hit. Wiggler Wasteland - A Desert cliffside, among rickety bridges, bone tunnels, spiral rock ways, a mine section and covered in wigglers. Waluigi City - A Las Vegas styled city with many different routes and a monorail track that can be travelled on. Star Cup Bright Bright Canyon/Night Night Canyon - Two seperate courses that vary depending on the time of day. Bright Bright Canyon, is a dusty canyon filled with sharp turns and malboros. Night Night Canyon, goes through crystal tunnels at night with large audienes. Royal Skyway - A City high up in the clouds with an anti-gravity boiler room section and a glass pipe with gliding section. Snowflake Summit - A Gorgeous snowy mountain course, with a stony forest section, a winter wonderland, downhill town and a chairlift to return to the top. Mario Circuit - A Large circuit that takes place across a city at night with a huge audience and many obstacles. Special Cup Wario Dome - A Huge Stadium styled arena that is split up into three sections divided by an enormous centre piece crossway that stretches up into the sky. It features many challenging obstacles including a flaming metal wario. Thwomp Storm - An enormous temple in the middle of a storm in the sky. Dark and filled with Thwomps, Whomps and lightning. The course is filled with flying sections and greatly uses the Anti-Gravity. Bowser Castle-A Bowser Castle level starting at a rocky ridge then heading down to the castle with a lavafall and various lava obstacles Rainbow Road-A Rainbow Road level with inversions and various giant twist and turn boost sections Retro GP Shell Cup SNES Mario Circuit 2 3DS Daisy Hills DS Delfino Square N64 Toad's Turnpike Banana Cup N64 Kalamari Desert Wii-U Thwomp Ruins GCN Daisy Cruiser DS Waluigi Pinball Leaf Cup Wii-U Shy Guy Falls GBA Broken Pier 3DS Rosalina's Ice World Wii Maple Treeway Lightning Cup Wii Wario's Gold Mine GCN Mushroom City DS Airship Fortress N64 Rainbow Road Battle Mode Battle Mode in Mario Kart Revolution features both original games Balloon Battle and Shine Runner but also features a new battle called Capture the Flag, which divides players into teams, that work on the two halves of the course to Capture the other teams flag and return it to their base. Nitro Courses Bob-omb Battlefield - A Glossy replica of the Nintendo 64 Classic - reduced slightly in size for convenience. Dirt Monster - A Dirt stadium ring, with a circle dip in the middle, where a giant dirt monster rises up to attack the players. All item boxes are down in the circle, so players must approach the dirt monster in order to pick up an item Hongo Bongo Treetops - Based on Hongo Bongo Jungle, a level set entirely up in the treetop village, with nets and rickety bridges. As well as swooping birds. Moonlight Market - Set on the beautiful Delfino Isles, a market set up in the Delfino Plaza at nighttime, with wide open docks, water areas, and market places, as well as sharp and twisty alleyways. Nintendo Tower - A Colourful fortress of sorts based on various Nintendo games, with the Nintendo Tower as the centerpiece stretching three levels high. Rock Pool - A Mostly underwater course, in close quarters with coral reefs, eels and cheep cheeps, as well as a rocky ring on the outside. Shroom Big City - A Big twisty city by the waterside, filled with traffic and cross-city tunnels. Shy Guy Highrise - Taken high up on a skyscraper, Shy Guy Highrise features in an interior office section, a cluttered outdoor rooftop and a construction zone. Retro Courses SNES Battle Course 1 - Changed to dip some what significantly into a more bumpy and interesting course. N64 Block Fort GBA Battle Course 4 - Raise to be a ring around a hill. Four Stone Yoshi Fountain's now encircle the course. While the water is swimmable, falling in at the top will shoot you out one of the Yoshi's mouths. GC Luigi's Mansion DS Tart Top Wii Funky Stadium 3DS Sherbet Rink Wii-U Yoshi Valley - Sealed off to just the maze section Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario (series)